User blog:DrXax/And Then There Were None... · A THGRP User Fic/Contest
So, after reading "And then there were none" by Agatha Christie, participating in a contest in another wiki, and Halloween threateningly being close, I decided to host a sort of user fi and contest, mixing ideas between the two sources of inspiration previously stated and incorporating some of my own. Now, I know that there were a games based on that book two, but I assure you, this will be different, or at least I hope so. That being said, let's get on with it. Breakdown So, this will work in a rounds format. There will be 12 entries accepted. For now, you can only submit one character but this may change later on (it could either be a tribute, a new character, or a characterized version of yourself, as long as it has some parameters filled in that I will mention further on).This will work in a rather unusual fashion that I'm going to explain here. Basically, there will be a round, one or more characters will be eliminated/killed and I'm going to narrate a story/Hunger Games somewhat based on the outcome of that round. Then, there will be the other round, and I'll narrate that round and so on. I will need two judges to help me grade the rounds, preferably people who have been some time in is wiki and have a strong and unbiased critical judgement (as well as time to read the posts to be judged). If you think you fulfill these two things, then comment down here if you wish to be a judge. If you are a judge, you can still enter a character, but you will not be able to grade them. That being said, there might be the need to have more than two judges in total to grade the other judges' characters. Rules *You have to be active in order to keep up. It is up to my discretion to accept someone if I know they normally drop-out events. *You have to turn in/post what's asked in time, or else you'll be immediately disqualified. *If you read all of this rules (and the following ones) mention your favorite color in your comment. *No whining for losing. *No spamming. *No god-modding in roleplays (unless specifically told otherwise). *Your character/tribute has to meet the following criteria: **Name: **Age: **Gender: **District: (if no Districts are repeated, that would be great, but if you really want a certain District, then I might accept two people from the same district.) **Personality: **Picture: **Strengths: **Weaknesses: **Fears (optional): **Extra in-character info/requests: (optional, anything you'd like me to take into account while actually narrating the events as they happen, this is up to me and the plot to decide if I integrate your request). *Have fun. First Round: The people will be randomly divided into four groups of three characters each. In here, you'll be assigned to fight one of my tributes. Each user will individually roleplay on how they'll kill against my tribute in just one post. The groups are not teams. Just subdivisions do help me organize, so the roleplaying in this round is individual. Basically, you are going to choose one of your character's strengths and then creatively use it in the post to kill my tribute, keeping in mind both of the characters' strengths and weaknesses in the post, as well as their personalities. Only in this round you will be able to control a character that is not yours (which would be my tribute that your group is assigned to kill) but you have to portray my character's moves/reactions according to their profiles. So yeah, you can control everything my character does, says, or thinks only for this round. The post should be lengthy, but not extremely long. 1-3 full paragraphs should be fine. You can be as gruesome, sadistic or morbid as you like (the gorier, the better), but we're just judging/grading on how creative you can be with your tribute's strengths and how you can use them to kill. It is up to you if you use weapons. The lowest score out of the three in each group will be eliminated. The scoring rubric is the one that follows: There are a total of 300 potential points, 3 judges *'Creativity': 1 to 20 points, how creative were they in the use of the strength, in the actual death scene, did they use their surroundings and other weapons as well. *'Realistic': 1 to 20 points, are they doing absurd or even overpowered things with their character, are their movements accurate and realistic (like if they said they jumped out of a 10 story window and landed safely as if it was only a few feet). *'Spelling/Grammar': 1 to 10 points, self-explanatory I hope. *'Accuracy': 1 to 20 points, are they using the strength correctly in the way it is intended. *'Detailed/Character Specific': 1 to 30 points, are the posts relevant to the user's character? Do the posts fit with the character's fighting strengths and weaknesses? Does their post accurately portray Xax's tribute? For instance, if someone puts that their character is a weak swimmer, but in the post has their character swimming proficiently, then they aren't accurately portraying their character. (Note: I took the guideline of this scoring rubric rubric as well as the general idea of this particular round from an old Greek/Roman Crossover Event and it is not mine. Credit goes to the person who organized that event in another wiki). The following rounds will be posted as time goes by. Contestants Category:Blog posts